tremendous_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert
Backstory: Albert was the ventriloquist figurine for a failing ventriloquist. One day, the ventriloquist made a wish that Albert was alive, so he didn’t have to work so hard on ventriloquism. Fate have it, it was “The Magical Day” and a bolt of energy brought Albert to life. With him coming to life, Albert toured the world with his ventriloquist for a while until the ventriloquist was able to retire. Not knowing what to do then, Albert went off to search for himself, and found Maximum, being beaten by Slicer while they were next to a puppet store. Wishing that he could help, Albert realized he could, and brought the puppets to life to assist him, capturing Slicer. Maximum thanked him, and with that, Albert became Figurine, and helps those in need. Just don’t call him a dummy! Personality: Slightly serious, knows that people are afraid of him and try not to get in the way of others. Enjoys a good laugh now and then. Hates being called a dummy. Fun Facts: #Has a friendship with Comical, as he’s the only one that Figurine can relate with #His alternate villain counterpart is known as the Puppeteer, using his powers of doll and toy manipulation to rule the children and scare the adults #In the alternate universe where Hellfire rules and he’s on the team known as Immortals, Marionette died and his powers were transferred to Figurine, Figurine uses the power of thread manipulation to take control of demons to assist him in combat. #He hates Pinocchio, believing the movie to be nothing but a ridiculous tale that won’t happen. #He is actually immune to anything mind related, as he technically does not have a mind to control Powers: *Puppet Physiology: Being a puppet, Figurine is able to detach his limbs and control them at will. He is also practically invulnerable, as bullets or explosives cannot hurt him. *Enhanced condition: Thanks to the magical blast, Figurine has enhanced strength and durability. *Doll Control: With the magical blast, Figurine can control dolls and command them to attack, as long as he's controlling them, they have the same durability, strength, and invulnerability that he does. This includes action figures and other puppets like sock puppets, marionettes, and even some animatronics. He is also able to control golems as well. *Toy Control: Figurine can also control toys in the same way. This includes building blocks, puzzles, and some games Abilities: *Enhanced intelligence: Despite not having a brain, Figurine is very smart, able to get out of sticky situations using his wits and talk *Golem creation: Figurine knows the properties to make golems, but uses them less as it involves him carrying around a bag that gets in the way Weaknesses: *Fire: Figurine is made out of wood, plastic, and fiberglass. All which can be melted easily by fire. *No puppets: If he is trapped in a place without toys or puppets, he is unable to use his manipulation *String: Figurine has a slight phobia of strings attached to his body, as he does not want to be controlled like a measly puppet anymore.